Mianhae Nae Chagi
by myprecious1303
Summary: An Infinite Fanfic. Oneshoot! Casts : Myungsoo x Sungjong, Sunggyu, Dongwoo, Woohyun, Hoya, Sungyeol "Yaa hyung, kau kenapa sih?" "Untuk apa kau memanggilku? Bersenang-senang saja dengan yang lain." "Apa maksudmu,HAH! Kau punya masalah denganku? KATAKAN, KIM MYUNGSOO!" YA! KAU! KAU YANG MEMBUAT MASALAH!" "CUKUP! Jangan berteriak! Tidak bisakah kalian berbicara baik-baik!"


**Title : Mianhae Nae Chagi **

**Casts : Infinite members (Sunggyu, Dongwoo, Woohyun, Hoya, Sungyeol, Myungsoo, Sungjong)**

**Pairing : Myungsoo x Sungjong (MyungJong) **

**Genre : Romance (Oneshoot)**

**Author : myprecious1303**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Hari ini Infinite sedang mengadakan fansign untuk single album kedua mereka, Destiny. Fansign kali ini dilaksanakan di Seoul. Seluruh member memamerkan senyum terbaik mereka kepada para Inspirit yang datang menghadiri fansign itu. Tak hanya senyuman, para member pun sudah terbiasa memamerkan keakraban mereka satu sama lain yang _lebih dari sekedar teman_ seperti Woohyun-Sunggyu couple dan juga couple yang selalu terlihat paling mesra dimanapun mereka berada - magnae couple line Myungsoo-Sungjong.

Seperti biasa, hampir disetiap acara jumpa fans Myungsoo dan Sungjong selalu duduk berdampingan. Myungsoo paling tidak mau jika Sungjong tidak berada didekatnya, itu sebabnyalah Sungjong harus selalu duduk disampingnya. Alasan lainnya juga karena Myungsoo selalu ingin _berlovey-dovey_ bersama kekasihnya itu dimanapun dan kapanpun dia mau. Para member dan manager pun sudah memaklumi hal ini, bahkan sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa magnae line Infinite ini benar-benar berpacaran.

Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, Myungsoo tidak begitu agresif pada Sungjong – bahkan lebih cenderung mengabaikan Sungjong. Namja tampan bermata elang itu hanya menatap lurus kearah lautan Inspirit dihadapannya, sama sekali tidak menoleh – atau bahkan melirik ke namja cantik di sampingnya. Padahal seluruh orang pun tahu – jika Myungsoo dan Sungjong sudah duduk berdampingan di acara jumpa fans, pastilah mereka berdua atau lebih tepatnya Myungsoo akan lupa diri dan malah asyik bermesraan dengan kekasihnya itu. Rangkulan, pelukan, bahkan tak jarang ciuman pun dilakukan Myungsoo tanpa malu-malu lagi pada Sungjong di depan para fansnya.

**Sungjong pov**

"Lee Sungjong!" "Sungjong oppaaa!"

Aku tersenyum menanggapi seruan-seruan para Inspirit yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Kulambaikan tangan kepada mereka, dan mereka berteriak histeris begitu melihat reaksiku. Hahaha, lucu sekali mereka. Tak jarang kudengar suara jepretan kamera yang mengambil gambarku dan para hyungku. Aku pun memasang senyum manisku dan sedikit berpose membiarkan mereka mengambil gambarku sementara Sunggyu dan Dongwoo hyung sedang berbicara dengan mic nya.

"Myungsoo oppaa! Yaaa! Myungsoo oppaaa!"

Kudengar teriakan Inspirit yang memanggil nama hyungku yang berbeda satu tahun dariku ini, atau lebih tepatnya kekasihku yang kini berdiri di sampingku. Kulirik Myungsoo hyung, dan seperti biasa ia selalu terlihat tampan dan memukau, selalu berhasil menarik perhatian para fans termasuk aku.

Myungsoo hyung tersenyum kepada para fans, sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Berpose dan mempersilahkan para Inspirit mengambil foto wajah tampannya itu.

Aku mendekatinya sambil tersenyum memperhatikan tingkahnya. Kuraih lengan kirinya sambil terus memperhatikan wajahnya. Biasanya jika sudah begini, Myungsoo hyung pasti akan menoleh padaku dan membalas perlakuanku, entah itu merangkul bahuku atau memeluk pinggangku lalu kami berdua akan berfoto bersama. Bahkan terkadang Myungsoo hyung akan langsung berusaha menciumku atau setidaknya mencubit pipiku dengan gemas.

Tapi…kenapa sekarang berbeda ya? Myungsoo hyung tidak menoleh sedikitpun padaku. Pandangannya tetap menatap para Inspirit dan wajahnya lurus kedepan, seakan-akan tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

'Uuhh, ada apa sih dengan Myungsoo hyung?' pikirku dalam hati.

Aku tak menyerah, sekali lagi aku berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Kuambil setangkai mawar merah yang ada di meja dihadapan kami, lalu berpose sebentar dengan mawar itu. Setelah itu aku menoleh ke Myungsoo hyung dan menyodorkan bunga itu padanya.

Lagi-lagi Myungsoo hyung tidak mengacuhkanku. Kuayunkan mawar itu di dekat wajahnya, tapi Myungsoo hyung tidak memberikan respon apapun. Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum menyerah, dan meletakkan kembali mawar itu di meja. Kulepaskan gandengan tanganku pada lengannya, dan berdiri agak menjauh – kembali ke posisi awalku. Kupaksakan senyum palsu diwajahku agar para Inspirit tidak menyadari kekecewaanku. Untungnya tak lama setelah itu Sunggyu hyung mengakhiri acara ini. Setelah membungkuk hormat kami semua pun turun dari panggung ini.

**End of Sungjong pov**

* * *

"Yaa hyung, kau kenapa sih?" Sungjong mengejar Myungsoo yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Myungsoo mengabaikan panggilan itu, ia terus saja berjalan hingga akhirnya Sungjong menarik tangannya dan memaksa Myungsoo untuk menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku? Bahkan sejak tadi diatas panggung, kenapa sih hyung?"

Merasa tangannya dicengkram paksa oleh Sungjong mau tak mau membuat Myungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap namja cantik itu.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku? Bersenang-senang saja dengan yang lain."

Sungjong mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu apa hyung?"

"Maksudku? Kau masih bertanya maksudku? Pikir saja sendiri Lee Sungjong."

Myungsoo segera menghempaskan tangannya keras, membuat cengkraman Sungjong terlepas dari pergelangan tangannya, lalu berjalan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sungjong.

Sungjong terkejut melihatnya. Ia terpaku di tempatnya, memandang kepergian Myungsoo dengan kecewa.

"Sungjong-ah, ada apa? Ayo kita segera ke mobil, yang lain sudah menunggu."

Sungjong menoleh kearah suara dan dilihatnya Hoya berdiri dibelakangnya, baru keluar dari ruang ganti mereka.

"Ah ne, baiklah hyung."

Mereka berdua pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Saat ini, hampir seluruh member Infinite tengah berkumpul makan malam bersama di ruang makan. Sunggyu yang baru saja selesai mandi segera bergabung dengan para dongsaengnya itu.

"Loh, dimana Sungjong?" tanya leader bermata sipit itu begitu menyadari tidak adanya keberadaan sang maknae dimeja makan.

"Sepertinya masih dikamar, biar kupanggilkan dia Hyung," kata Hoya yang notabene adalah teman sekamar Sungjong sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Cepatlah, sebelum makanannya habis!" seru Sungyeol.

Tok tok tok!

"Sungjong-ah, ayo kita makan malam."

Hoya mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan Sungjong. Karena tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk. Dilihatnya Sungjong tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk teddy bear putihnya.

"Sungjongie, hyungmu sudah menunggu di meja makan…" kata Hoya sambil menyentuh pundak Sungjong, membalikkan tubuh maknae itu.

"Astaga, kau menangis? Ada apa Sungjong-ah?"

Begitu melihat wajah Sungjong yang kusut dan berurai air mata, Hoya segera duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sungjong sambil membantu maknae itu duduk dari tidurnya.

"Huhuhu….hyung…. Myungsoo hyung…hiks…"

Sungjong duduk dihadapan Hoya dan langsung memeluk tubuh hyung nya itu.

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengannya? Ceritalah padaku."

Sungjong mengangguk dan kemudian menceritakan kekesalan hatinya pada Hoya, hyung sekamarnya itu.

* * *

"Kenapa lama sekali sih? Mana Sungjong?" gerutu Sunggyu sebal begitu Hoya kembali ke meja makan.

"Mianhae, dia tidak ingin makan katanya hyung."

"Loh, kenapa?"

Hoya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sunggyu, ia hanya memandang Myungsoo yang tengah asyik dengan makanannya. Sunggyu yang menyadari arah pandangan mata Hoya langsung berkata, "Myungsoo, kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sungjong?"

Myungsoo terdiam sebentar, "Tidak."

"Yaaa! Myungsoo-ya, mana mungkin kau dan Sungjong tidak sedang ada masalah jika kau saja bersikap tidak peduli seperti ini dan Sungjong tidak mau makan malam ini." cetus Woohyun tiba-tiba.

"JANGAN SOK TAHU!" bentak Myungsoo tiba-tiba sambil membanting sumpitnya. Tentu saja seluruh member Infinite kecuali Sungjong terkejut mendengar bentakan Myungsoo.

"Yaa! Ada apa denganmu Myungsoo? " seru Sunggyu kaget.

Myungsoo mendecak kesal sambil membuang muka.

"Tanyakan saja pada kekasihmu itu hyung, upss atau sudah menjadi mantan kekasih?"

Sunggyu tercengang mendengar jawaban Myungsoo."Siapa maksudmu? Maksudmu Woohyunie?"

Woohyun yang sedari tadi diam mulai emosi. "Apa maksudmu,HAH?! Kau punya masalah denganku? KATAKAN, KIM MYUNGSOO!"

"YA! KAU! KAU YANG MEMBUAT MASALAH!" balas Myungsoo keras.

"APA SALAHKU HAH?!" bentak Woohyun tak mau kalah.

"CUKUP! Jangan berteriak! Tidak bisakah kalian berbicara baik-baik?!" Sunggyu menengahi kekasihnya dan dongsaeng nya yang terus adu membentak.

Hoya hanya menggelengkan kepala sedangkan Dongwoo dan Sungyeol hanya bisa melongo memperhatikan adegan pertengkaran Myungsoo dan Woohyun yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Sekarang, katakan! Apa salahku? Kenapa kau marah-marah padaku Kim Myungsoo?!"

Myungsoo tersenyum mengejek dan membuang muka. "Salahmu? Pikirkan sendiri! Aku tidak mau repot-repot mengatakannya. Apakah kau pikir perbuatanmu kemarin itu tidak salah, hah?"

"Perbuatanku? Kemarin? Memangnya apa yang salah – kemarin aku hanya melakukan aktivitas sesuai schedule ku sama seperti member lainnya, pagi hari pergi ke gym lalu siang harinya perform Destiny di Show Champion lalu sorenya pergi menonton film…."

"Tunggu – Woohyun-ah, kau kemarin jadi pergi nonton film bersama Sungjong?" tiba-tiba Dongwoo menyela.

"Ah, ya, kemarin memang akhirnya aku pergi menonton dengan Sungjong…"

"Jangan bilang padaku bahwa kau tidak mengetahui kemarin kekasihmu ini pergi berdua dengan kekasihku, Sunggyu hyung?" sela Myungsoo cepat.

Sunggyu yang sedari tadi tercengang melihat keributan ini segera menyahut, "Tentu saja aku tahu, memang kemarin Woohyunie pergi nonton berdua dengan Sungjong, tapi Myungsoo…"

Myungsoo terperengah, lagi-lagi ia memutuskan kalimat hyungnya.

"Kau tahu? Dan kau mengizinkannya? Hei, sebenarnya kalian berdua ini sepasang kekasih atau bukan sih? Mana ada seseorang yang membiarkan kekasihnya pergi dengan orang lain!"

"Bukan begitu Myungsoo….."

"Okelah aku tidak peduli dengan hubungan kalian hyung tapi yang tidak aku habis pikir mengapa Woohyun hyung dan Sungjong pergi menonton berdua ketika aku tidak ada, hah?! Mentang-mentang kemarin aku ada jadwal syuting drama dan tidak bersama Infinite, jadi mereka berdua bisa pergi begitu saja,gitu? Apalagi pergi tanpa pamit padaku! Bagaimana pun juga Sungjong itu kekasihku, aku harus tahu dia sedang apa dan sedang bersama siapa!"

"Asal kau tahu hyung, hatiku sakit begitu tahu kekasihku pergi dengan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuanku, bahkan aku pun tahu hal itu dari fanaccount! "

"HENTIKAN! Myungsoo, dengarkan aku baik-baik! Biarku jelaskan semuanya." potong Sunggyu cepat.

"Begini, kemarin memang benar jika Woohyun dan Sungjong pergi menonton berdua. Tapi itu bukan berarti mereka berdua kencan! Jadi, kemarin siang kami pergi mengisi acara di Show Champion, tanpamu tentu saja karena kau syuting drama. Lalu sehabis acara itu, Woohyun mengajakku pergi nonton berdua, karena ia mendapatkan tiket film dari Dongwoo, benarkan Dongwoo?"

Dongwoo segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar kata Sunggyu hyung. Kemarin aku baru sadar bahwa aku masih memiliki tiket gratis nonton yang hanya bisa digunakan sampai tanggal kemarin. Karena aku kemarin ada jadwal dengan Hoya latihan perform Infinite H untuk konser One Great Step kita nanti, jadi aku tidak bisa menggunakan tiket itu. Karena sayang, tiket itu aku berikan pada Woohyun, dengan maksud agar ia dan Sunggyu hyung bisa pergi kencan berdua. Apalagi tiket film yang kupunya itu adalah film yang sangat ingin ditonton Woohyun."

"Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sunggyu hyung mendapat telfon dari manager, ia mengatakan bahwa Sunggyu hyung harus segera ke gedung Woollim karena ada yang harus dibicarakan mengenai konser kita nanti, makanya Sunggyu hyung tidak bisa pergi berdua denganku." lanjut Woohyun.

"Member yang tersisa tinggal Sungjong dan Sungyeol. Tadinya aku mau mengajak Sungyeol, tapi ternyata dia ingin pergi ke salon untuk perawatan kulitnya yang menghitam akibat syuting di Bellize kemarin. Akhirnya akupun memutuskan untuk tidak jadi pergi dan kembali ke dorm."

"Aku kasihan pada Woohyun. Belakangan ini ia mengeluh ingin refreshing, karena itulah aku meminta Sungjong yang kebetulan tidak ada jadwal untuk menemani Woohyun pergi nonton. Sungjong menolak ketika aku suruh, ia tidak mau pergi hanya berdua dengan member lain, ia tidak ingin membuatmu marah. Tapi aku terus memaksanya, hingga akhirnya ia pun mau menemani Woohyun." ujar Sunggyu.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang bilang padaku? Bahkan Sungjong pun tidak pamit padaku!" seru Myungsoo.

"Bukannya tidak mau pamit, Sungjong justru ingin meminta izin dulu padamu. Tapi karena kemarin waktu pemutaran filmnya sudah hampir dimulai, aku memaksanya supaya buru-buru pergi dan bilang padanya biar aku yang mengabarimu jika dia akan pergi dengan Woohyun." kata Sunggyu.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan telfon atau pesan darimu jika Sungjong pergi dengan Woohyun kemarin." sergah Myungsoo.

"Nah itu dia, saat itu tiba-tiba saja ponselku mati karena lowbatt, sedangkan aku harus pergi saat itu juga ke gedung Woollim, akhirnya aku meminta Sungyeol supaya mengabarimu. Tapi sepertinya ada yang lupa melakukan apa yang kuminta…" Sunggyu melirik Sungyeol yang kini menggaruk-garuk kepalanya salah tingkah.

Kini tatapan Hoya, Dongwoo, Woohyun dan Myungsoo langsung beralih kepada Sungyeol.

"Ah, ne… Jeongmal mianhaeyo Sunggyu hyung… Aku benar-benar lupa, tadinya begitu sampai di salon aku mau langsung mengabarimu Myungsoo eh tapi ternyata aku tertidur sampai pulang…Mianhae Myungsoo…" jelas Sungyeol pelan sambil menunduk malu.

Myungsoo melemparkan death glare pada hyungnya yang sudah dianggapnya teman seumuran itu. "Yaaa Sungyeol hyung! Aissh jinjja paboyaaa!"

Sungyeol hanya cengar cengir gajelas menutupi rasa malu dan bersalahnya. "Mianhae semuanya…"

"Haisshh sudahlah! Mau bagaimana lagi!" dengus Myungsoo kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Tawa Dongwoo, Hoya dan Woohyun pun meledak keras, diikuti senyuman geli dari Sunggyu.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah tahukan Myungsoo? Sungjong dan Woohyun sama sekali tidak bersalah,minta maaflah pada mereka. Jika ada yang salah berarti itu ada padaku dan Sungyeol. Mianhae Myungsoo-ah." ujar Sunggyu sambil tersenyum.

Myungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang. "Huhh….iya hyung, aku juga minta maaf. Mianhae Woohyun hyung, tadi aku membentakmu. Aku hanya takut jika Sungjong pergi dariku, aku tidak mau dia meninggalkanku hyung. Mianhae juga Sunggyu hyung, aku bersikap kasar tadi. Hoya dan Dongwoo hyung pun juga, mianhae."

Sunggyu tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ne. Jangan lupa minta maaf pada Sungjong juga, Myungsoo-ah."

"Tentu saja hyung, aku bersalah padanya karena tadi mengacuhkannya. Hoya hyung, aku izin ke kamarmu sebentar ya, mau melihat Sungjong."

Hoya mengangguk. "Ne, silahkan saja."

"Myungsoo-ya, bagaimana denganku? Apakah kau memaafkanku?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Tidak sekarang hyung!" dengus Myungsoo sambil berjalan meninggalkan meja makan diikuti tawa dari Sunggyu, Woohyun, Hoya dan Dongwoo.

"Hahahahaha…."

* * *

Cklek.

Perlahan-lahan Myungsoo menyelinap masuk ke kamar Hoya dan Sungjong, dan berjalan pelan mendekati tempat tidur Sungjong. Dilihatnya kekasihnya itu tengah terlelap sambil memeluk teddy bear putihnya.

'Cantik.' bisik Myungsoo dalam hati.

Myungsoo pun duduk di pinggir ranjang. Disingkirkannya poni Sungjong yang menutupi matanya, dan dielusnya kedua pipi kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"Mianhae nae Sungjongie, saranghae."

Myungsoo pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungjong. Dikecupnya dahi Sungjong, kemudian ditempelkannya bibirnya pada bibir kekasihnya itu, dan dilumatnya pelan.

"Jeongmal saranghae nae Sungjong."

* * *

-Keesokan harinya-

Hari ini Infinite kembali mengadakan fansign single album Destiny mereka, tetapi kali ini bertempat di Busan. Sama seperti fansign-fansign sebelumnya, ketujuh namja tampan ini kembali membuat para Inspirit berteriak-teriak dengan pesonanya masing-masing.

**Myungsoo pov**

Aku tersenyum kearah lautan Inspirit dihadapanku yang terus berteriak-teriak memanggil Infinite. Sesekali kulambaikan tangan dan berpose kearah kamera yang tidak henti-hentinya memotret aku dan seluruh member lainnya.

Setelah merasa cukup melakukan berbagai macam pose, aku pun melirik kearah namja cantik disebelahku ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungjong, kekasihku. Ia tersenyum manis kearah kamera dan sedikit melakukan aegyo yang disukai para Inspirit. Kuperhatikan tingkahnya yang menurutku sangat menggemaskan itu.

Tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda. Walaupun Sungjong terlihat ceria dihadapan para Inspirit, raut mukanya terlihat tidak bersemangat dan aku tahu bahwa senyum diwajahnya itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan. Sepertinya aku tahu alasannya mengapa kekasihku itu tidak bersemangat hari ini.

Aku pun melangkah mundur dari tempatku dan…

Grep!

Kulingkarkan kedua lenganku di pinggang ramping Sungjong dan mendekapnya erat dari belakang.

"H-hyung…."

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Ne?"

"A..apa yang kau lakukan…?"

"Memeluk kekasihku, wae?"

Sungjong menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku, menatapku bingung. "Hyung…kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar kalimatnya. Kuhirup aroma rambutnya sambil mengeratkan pelukanku. "Ani. Mianhae chagi."

Terlihat raut kelegaan tersirat dari wajah cantik Sungjong. "Syukurlah, kau tidak marah lagi padaku hyung…"

Aku tersenyum mendengar kalimatnya, dan perlahan kudekatkan wajahku padanya tanpa melepaskan pandanganku sedikitpun darinya.

Aku baru saja hendak menciumnya tetapi tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa kami masih ada di atas panggung dengan ratusan Inspirit dihadapan kami, maka aku pun terpaksa melepaskan pelukanku di pinggangnya. Namun sebagai gantinya, kuraih kedua pergelangan tangannya dan kuayunkan agar melambai kearah Inspirit. Kulirik wajah cantiknya, dan terlihat semburat merah dipipinya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Hyung, kau membuatku malu…" ujarnya sambil menunduk tersipu.

"Ahaha kau terlihat lebih manis Sungjongie." sahutku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas.

"Ayo kita turun, aku sudah tak sabar ingin bersamamu." Kutarik bahunya kedalam rangkulanku dan membawanya turun dari panggung. Tentu saja sesudah melambaikan tangan perpisahan kepada para Inspirit yang aku yakin makin histeris karena melihat perbuatanku dan Sungjong tadi.

"Sedari tadipun kau sudah bersamaku hyung," sahut Sungjong sambil menyamakan langkahnya denganku.

"Maksudku, aku sudah tak sabar ingin berdua denganmu supaya aku bisa menciummu." Aku tersenyum evil dan dengan cepat menarik nya ke dalam ruang ganti kami dan menutup pintunya keras tanpa lupa kukunci dari dalam.

Sungjong tersipu malu sambil terbelalak kaget mendengar jawabanku.

"Yaaa! Myungsoo hyuuungg!"

-END-

* * *

Author's note :

Haii! Ini ff myungjong kedua saya, gimana, bagus/jelek/aneh/ngebosenin? Wkwkwk maaf ya kalau nggak memuaskan. FF ini ditulisnya juga dadakan banget, terinspirasi dari fancam-fancam fansign Infinite yang di Seoul dan Busan, terus dari interview Infinite pas di Cultwoshow radio pas Woohyun bilang dia abis nonton berdua sama Sungjong, terus pas tau Myungsoo absen di acara Show Champion hehehe.

Oke kalau gitu tolong reviewnya yaa, terima kasih!


End file.
